Jazzalyn Creed
Name: Creed, Jazzalyn "Jazz" Lucretia Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 (Sr.) School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Track and archery Appearance: Jazzalyn's about 5 foot 8 and is kind of thin. She's mixed black and white, so her skins kind of a real light carmel color. Her hair's dark Brown and is curly too. It comes down to her armpits and she wears it in a black headband. Her eyes are hazel and she always wears black mascara around them. She also wears contacts but they're clear. The rest of her face is pretty average looking. Theres nothing that really stands out about her nose. She has full lips because of her ethnicity and she wears braces. She's also got a cute little mole by the corner of her lip. On the day of the trip she wore her headband, a black tanktop, short jean shorts and black running shoes. Biography: '''Jazz is an only child. Her parents names are Dominic and Rosalyn Creed. Her dad's a very successful lawyer and her mom works as a secretary in the office. They are well off, have a nice home, and lead normal lives. Jazz's dad is kind of a workaholic and hes always bringing papers and files home with him so he doesn't spend that much time with the family. That means its usually just Jazz and her mom. She grew up in HIghland Beach so she's gone to school with the other students for most of her life and knows them well, but she's only got a select few friends that she trust. The rest of her classmates are just acquaintances and stuff and she doesn't really trust them at all. She thinks most of the girls are shallow and gossipy and most of the guys are wannabe players. From the looks of things, she isn't too far off either. Her best friend is Trinity Sparks. They've been best friends since Trinity move to Highland Beach from Hollywood. Lots of people say that Jazz and Trinity are like night and day. Trinity's real bubbly and gullible, but Jazz isn't. She's pretty serious and softspoken. Trinity makes friends easily but there aren't many people that Jazz likes. Trinity's pretty boycrazy but Jazz doesn't seem interested in boys at all. The saying goes that opposites attract and its definitely true in the case of these two best friends. Jazz is also a member of the track and archery teams. She's one of the best archers in the school and shes gotten many awards for it. When it comes to track though, shes probably one of the slower team members. That doesn't mean she's slow but there are a lot of people who are faster than she is. Overall, shes a real serious person whose good at sports. '''Advantages: Her skill in archery would be her biggest advantage. She has no problem hitting a target. Her softspoken personality might keep her out of trouble too and it's really unlikely that she'd trust the wrong person. Disadvantages: Not only would she not trust the wrong person, she probably wouldn't trust anybody except a few people, and that might be bad. She doesn't have a very high opinion of her classmates, so she won't be able to find allies too easy. Designated Number: Female Student no. 38 The above biography is as written by Ariadne. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Student Files Conclusions: Well...uh...her s-skill with ar-arch-archery m-might help if s-she gets a gun, b-but there aren't a-any more bows. S-still, the f-f-files m-might be useful, even if sh-she can't *gulp* kill anyone with t-them. M-maybe people will leave he-her alone, b-but it'll be h-hard to get by if she can't make al-alliances. M-maybe if she meets up with Tri...oh dear, what was her name? Trinity, that was it. If sh-she meets up with Trinity they might be able to do alright. I d-d-don't really know, though. M-maybe sh-she'll get far, her type usually does. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonation '''Collected Weapons: '''Student Files (issued weapon) '''Allies: ' Trinity Sparks '''Enemies: Nathaniel Harris, Dominica Shapiro Mid-Game Evaluation: Jazzalyn Creed found solitude in the lookout tower, using it as a strategic point. While contemplating her weapon, she is held at gunpoint through the door by Nathaniel Harris, who demands everything she has. She is rescued by Dominica Shapiro, who starts fighting the killer, and narrowly misses a spear to the chest. She uses this opportunity to slip out of trouble, and escapes into the jungle. Some time before the fifth day, she finds her friend Trinity Sparks, and while travelling through the danger zone, they start to argue. Suddenly, their collars start to beep. While Trinity questions if the jungle is a Danger Zone, Trinity's collar blows, shocking Jazzalyn, before her collar blows herself. Post-Game Evaluation: *Instead of an evaluation, there is a crude sketch of two stick figures, both with small explosions around the collars* Memorable Quotes: "Oh my GOD! Trinity! TRINITY!" Jazzalyn's last words. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jazzalyn, in chronological order. V3 *One by One, We All Fall Down *The Fifth Announcement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jazzalyn Creed. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I don’t understand why their collars exploded? Category:V3 Students